Prank
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: FLP#37# Iseng, satu-satunya hal yang terlalu sering melintas di otak seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang berumur tujuh belas itu semakin labil, saat ide itu muncul begitu saja. Entah mengerjai teman-temannya, atau keluarganya/Dan kali ini mangsa yang ia incar adalah sahabat kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke sang mahasiswa kedokteran/"Aku Hamil Teme!"/Krik/Berhasil atau tidak?/


**Prank**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Romance** **, a little bit Humor**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

* * *

 **Drabble**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Iseng, satu-satunya hal yang terlalu sering melintas di otak seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang berumur tujuh belas itu semakin labil, saat ide itu muncul begitu saja. Entah mengerjai teman-temannya, keluarga, bahkan tak jarang malah dia yang berbalik mengerjai adiknya _aka_ Kyuubi Uzumaki saat bosan. Dan sang adik hanya membalas dengan tatapan bosan, saking seringnya melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

"Ahaha, aku dapat ide lagi!" kali ini ide itu kembali muncul mungkin agak sedikit kelewatan, entah pikirannya yang masih polos atau tingkat isengnya sudah melewati batas.

Dan targetnya sekarang-

Teman masa kecilnya yang berbeda umur empat tahun lebih tua dibanding dirinya, mangsa yang tepat untuk tingkah jahilnya hari ini. Seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dan sang Uzumaki sepertinya sedikit lupa dengan tingkat kepintaran yang temannya itu miliki.

Jadi tanpa basa-basi, pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah berguling tanpa arti di sana selama beberapa jam. Dirinya menemukan kegiatan yang menarik kali ini.

Hari sudah agak sore jadi temannya itu pasti sudah datang dari kampusnya.

" _Yes_! Dia tidak akan tahu, ahaha!" tertawa setan, bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana wajah sedatar tembok itu pucat pasi nantinya.

Mengambil jaketnya cepat, tubuh tegap itu segera keluar dari kamar. Menuruni tangga sekilat mungkin, dan berpamitan sekilas.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?!" sang ibu berteriak dari dapur.

"Pergi ke rumah Te-Sasuke sebentar Kaasan," balas teriak, wanita berambut merah di dapur hanya menjawab singkat. Yah, sudah biasa melihat putranya pergi ke rumah teman lamanya.

"Jangan pulang malam!"

"Oke!"

 **Brak-**

Pintu tertutup pelan, beriringan dengan langkah kaki sang Uzumaki mengambil sepeda di garasi rumahnya. Kediaman teman lamanya itu berada tidak jauh dari sini, jadi menggunakan sepeda saja sudah cukup.

Seringai masih terpampang di wajah tannya, dia tidak sabar lagi. Kali ini idenya pasti akan sukses.

"Rasakan kau _Teme_ , wahaha!" tertawa sekali lagi, pemuda pirang itu dengan semangat mulai mengayuh sepedanya cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak perlu waktu yang banyak untuknya sampai ke rumah sang sahabat. Suara kayuhan sepeda berhenti tepat saat ia berdiri di sebuah gerbang besar milik kediaman Uchiha. Masih dengan seringai kecil namun coba ia tahan.

Cepat-cepat sang Uzumaki masuk ke dalam gerbang, dirinya memang sering bermain ke sini. Jadi penjaga gerbang pun sudah pasti mengenalnya dan membiarkannya masuk.

Ide yang melintas karena kegiatannya beberapa hari lalu bersama Sasuke. Sangat briliant~

Melihat penjaga kebun tengah sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa daun yang terpotong, " _Jisan_ , Sasuke sudah pulang?" bertanya cepat,

Membuat sang empunya menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, "Tuan muda baru saja pulang, kau bisa masuk ke kamarnya, Naruto." Menjawab cepat diiringi anggukan semangat sang Uzumaki.

" _Arigatou_!" berteriak kecil, sembari berlari kencang masuk ke dalam rumah besar sang Uchiha. Yah, Naruto sendiri tahu kalau ayah, kakak Sasuke pasti sedang bekerja saat ini, dan untuk ibunya.

Ia berharap Mikoto _-basan_ sedang jalan-jalan hari ini.

Jadi rencananya bisa sukses!

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, mengingat dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal di dalamnya. Jadi Naruto tidak kaget lagi, pikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju ke lantai atas, dimana kamar Sasuke berada.

Berlari kecil menaiki tangga, melihat banyaknya foto keluarga terpajang di setiap dinding.

Melangkahkan kaki semakin perlahan saat sadar kalau ia sudah hampir dekat dengan kamar sang empunya. Tertawa dalam hati, Naruto benar-benar berharap kalau Sasuke akan kaget setengah mati dengan perkataannya nanti.

'Aku memang jenius, kh~' menyeringai saat langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna putih. Tidak sabar, jantungnya sampai berdetak senang. Entah kenapa Naruto memang selalu antusias mengerjai sahabat datarnya itu, dan ingin sekali melihat wajah terkejut sang Uchiha.

Tidak apa-apa walau hanya sekilas!

Salah satu tangan terangkat, Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang-

Sampai akhirnya-

Melancarkan rencananya-

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

" _Teme_ , buka pintu!" mengetuk brutal pintu kamar Sasuke, dengan nada di buat-buat sedih.

"….." tidak ada jawaban.

"Huee _Teme_ buka pintunya, aku punya masalah besar!" berteriak sekali lagi.

"Ck, berisik _Dobe._ " Suara dari balik kamar terdengar malas, derit kursi perlahan muncul, dan langkah dari dalam mulai mendekati pintu.

 **Ckleck-**

Pintu terbuka pelan-

Wajah Naruto makin di buat-buat-

" _Teme~_ " dengan nada rengekan melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda raven berumur dua puluh tahun, berdiri tegap dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya, tatapan datar seperti biasanya dan kemeja putih polos tak di kancing pada bagian atasnya.

"Aku baru saja pulang dan kau sudah menggangguku." Berujar malas, melihat sosok yang saat ini tengah memberikan wajah memelas padanya.

"Ka..kau harus bertanggung jawab _Teme_ ," dan tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu.

"Hah?" Sasuke sukses gagal paham.

Tanggung jawab apanya?

Naruto menahan tawa dalam hati, rencananya hampir sukses-

Masih dengan aktingnya, tanpa aba-aba dan malu, sang Uzumaki langsung saja menaikkan baju kaosnya memperlihatkan perut tan dengan tato kecil di pusar.

"…" Sasuke terdiam. Pandangan datar itu masih ada,

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dan mencoba menyelesaikan kalimat ultimatumnya, menepuk perutnya dengan salah satu tangan-

Dan dengan satu teriakan kecil-

"Aku hamil, _Teme_!"

 **Krik-**

Wajah datar itu semakin menjadi, "Jangan bercanda _Dobe_ , kau ini laki-laki." Sasuke menjawab cepat, bersender di dinding santai. Masih tidak membuat Naruto puas, ia harus melihat wajah pucat pasi sang Uchiha!

"Ka..kau lupa kalau beberapa hari lalu kau mengajakku minum dan tiba-tiba saja paginya kita sudah bangun di tempat tidur sama. Aku hamil juga siapa yang mau, aku ini laki-laki kenapa bisa hamil?! Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat aku mencoba mencari di _google_ , kalau laki-laki memang memiliki persentase untuk mengandung, huee. Bagaimana ini?! Tadi aku juga mengecek menggunakan _test pack_ , dan hasilnya positif!" mengeluarkan semua alasan tingkat dewanya dan berpura-pura menahan tangis.

Dia memang pandai berakting~

Keterlaluan? Memang, ahaha!

Nah kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke sekarang?! Dia jamin Uchiha dingin itu pasti-

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Eh?! Te..tentu saja, mana mungkin aku berbohong!"

Naruto sudah siap menerima elakkan atau sangkalan yang di ucapan Sasuke, yah seperti-

* * *

" _Kita masih menggunakan baju saat bangun."_

" _ **Itu aku yang memakaikannya kembali!"**_

" _Perlihatkan test packmu."_

" _ **Sudah kubuang, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya ada di rumah!"**_

* * *

Ahaha, sempurna! Dia akan terus menyangkal sampai akhirnya Sasuke bungkam dan sang Uchiha pucat pasi, di tambah lagi dia kalah! Naruto tidak sabar.

"…"

Menunggu reaksi sang Uchiha, dalam hati masih tertawa. Melihat sosok di hadapannya kini bersender dengan salah satu tangan menutup bibirnya dan kedua Onyx yang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian berakhir lagi di perutnya-

"….." masih tidak berbicara,

"Ba..bagaimana ini _Teme_!" Naruto mencoba menekan Sasuke, tapi yang ada-

 **Sret-**

"Ugya!" ia kaget sendiri saat tangan dingin pemuda raven itu menyentuh perutnya. Mengelusnya pelan, dengan pandangan yang masih tertumpu di sana.

Dia hampir meringsek mundur sebelum-

"Diamlah, aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

"….."

Mati!

Naruto lupa kalau Sasuke anak kedokteran!

Giliran dia yang panik, 'Ugyaaa! Bagaimana ini?! Rencanaku hancur!'

" _Te…teme_ kau tidak usah mengeceknya!"

"Hn, kau berbohong kalau begitu?"

"Eh! Tentu saja tidak!" dia masih mengelak-

Membiarkan dengan paksa tangan Sasuke menjelajahi perut tannya, entah kenapa giliran dia yang gugup.

Sepertinya rencananya gagal hari ini. Hah, dia lupa sekali lagi kalau Sasuke itu lebih pintar di banding dirinya.

"…"

"…."

"O..oi _Teme_ , kenapa lama sekali memeriksanya?" oke, Naruto mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Apa pemeriksaan kandungan selama ini?

Dia tidak tahu!

"Hn, aku belum memeriksanya semuanya." Sasuke menjawab datar, dan tanpa aba-aba pemuda raven itu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan perut Naruto.

"Gyaa! Ka..kau mau apa?!" fix Naruto makin panik.

Sosok Uchiha itu mengadah singkat, mengeluarkan tatapan malasnya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Memeriksa kandunganmu _Dobe_ , apa kau tidak tahu kalau harus seperti ini caranya?"

"E..eh? benarkah?!"

Lho?

Kenapa Sasuke tidak ada membongkar idenya dari tadi? A..apa dia belum tahu kalau Naruto hanya bercanda?! He! Dia masih punya kesempatan?!

Senyum sang Uzumaki terbuka lebar, seolah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Kalau Sasuke belum protes itu artinya dia belum ketahuan, kan?

Ahaha!

Inginnya tertawa dalam hati, tapi belum sempat melakukannya, kulitnya merasakan sebuah benda kenyal mengecup perutnya berkali-kali.

Oke, lupakan ketawanya tadi! Naruto kembali kaget, dia meringsek mundur sebelum tangan kekar Sasuke memeluk kakinya, menghentikan semua pergerakannya.

"Ck, diamlah."

"A..apa yang kau lakukan _Teme_?! Kenapa kau mencium perutku?!"

Onyx itu menatapnya malas, "Ini cara dokter mengetahui jenis kelamin anak dalam kandunganmu."

"Eh?! Jenis kelamin?!" Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Sasuke sudah memeriksanya sampai ke sana? Apa memang seperti itu caranya?

"Hn, kenapa? Kau ingin berkata kalau sedang berbohong padaku?" dengan seringai yang cukup membuat Naruto kesal, ia reflek menggeleng kencang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau..kau harus tanggung jawab _Teme_!" berujar tanpa sadar.

Tanpa mengidahkan suara bisikan kecil pertanda jawaban Sasuke, "Dengan senang hati~" menyelesaikan perkataannya dan kembali mengecup perut tan Naruto, memberikan beberapa kissmark di sekitar sana.

Sedangkan Naruto-

'Ugyaa! Geli! Geli! Ahaha! Tahan Naruto! Sebentar lagi Teme pasti kaget mendengar kebohonganku, ahaha!' komat-kamit dalam hati, membiarkan Sasuke mengecup perutnya selama beberapa saat.

Membayangkan wajah pucat pasti sang Uchiha beberapa kali-

Sampai akhirnya-

"…."

"…"

 **Sret-**

Tubuh tegap itu berdiri kembali, menghentikan kegiatannya. Melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana sosok Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan salah satu tangan, napasnya terengah bersamaan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sangat menggoda tentu saja-

Seringai tipis perlahan muncul-

Sangat singkat, sebelum Naruto mengembalikkan ketenangannya dan menatap sang Uchiha-

Wajah seringai itu berganti menjadi datar-

"Ba..bagaimana?! A..aku benarkan?!" takut-takut bertanya, entah kenapa wajah Sasuke yang Nampak datar tapi tidak ada berkata apa-apa itu membuat Naruto sedikit percaya diri.

"…."

Kalau sampai beberapa menit lagi Sasuke tidak ada respon dia akan membongkar kejahilannya dan membuat sang Uchiha terkejut.

Menunggu tidak sabar, mencoba menahan tawa.

"…." Tidak ada respon sekali lagi.

 _Yes!_ Rencananya berhasil!

Sekarang, dengan pose siap membongkar rencana, salah satu tangan terangkat dan hendak menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Bersiap untuk teriak-

"Ahaha, aku berhasil! Kena ka-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan teriakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan beraksi secepat ini, _Dobe_."

"Eh?" Naruto gagal paham, ucapannya menghilang dalam sekejap. Bereaksi? Maksudnya membongkar rencananya ini? Apa Sasuke memang sudah tahu?

"Apa maksud-"

Kedua Onyx itu menatapnya lekat, "Ternyata kau masih sadar saat kita melakukan hal itu, hm?"

"…."

Tu-

Tunggu dulu!

Hal apa?!

Keringat dingin mengucur, tawa Naruto kini berganti bingung, "Ha..hal apa, kau bicara apa _Teme,_ aha..ahaha?"

Menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sekali lagi, sekarang pose sang Uchiha benar-benar memikat bagi para wanita. Menatap Naruto intens, mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya singkat,

Sedikit mendengus cepat, "Hn, tentu saja melakukan hal-hal yang membuat ada janin di perutmu."

"A..apa?!" kaget setengah mati, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?!

Seringai sang Uchiha perlahan muncul, seolah mengejek wajah panik Naruto. "Dan kau tidak menolak sama sekali waktu aku menyerangmu beberapa hari lalu, kan? Jika kau sadar, seharusnya kau menghentikanku. Tapi ternyata tidak."

 **Jleb!**

Jantungnya hampir copot, perkataan mesum apa yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya?! Astaga! Dia kan cuma bercanda! Iya kan?! Mana mungkin Naruto mau melakukannya dengan Sasuke! Saat itu sebenarnya dia hanya ingat ketika Sasuke mengajaknya ke kamar ini, dan dirinya langsung tidur begitu saja. Sasuke juga setahunya ikut tidur dan mereka tidak ada melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh.

Benarkan?!

Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa sekarang malah dia yang tertekan?!

"Menyerang?! Kau, _Teme_?! Apa maksudnya aku tidak mengerti! A..aku..eh kita memang melakukan apa?! Kenapa kau bilang ada janin di perutku?!" fix dia panik.

Seolah mengidahkan seluruh ucapan Naruto, seringai Sasuke semakin terlihat, perlahan tubuh pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sosok di hadapannya. Menarik tangan Naruto dan membisiki sang empunya dengan pelan-

"Kau liar sekali hari itu, tapi aku suka~" mendesis kecil, hembusan napas Sasuke sukses membuat cuping telinganya panas.

"….." otak Naruto _Blank_ seketika.

"Dan sekarang kau datang mengatakan kalau dirimu hamil, aku memang menunggu hal itu. Jadi secepatnya aku bisa menikahimu, _Dobe_ ~" melanjutkan kalimatnya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya singkat dan membuat kedua wajah pemuda itu saling berhadapan.

Onyx dan Saphire saling memandang-

Sasuke dengan seringai-

Naruto pucat pasi-

"Ti..tidak mungkin, pa..padahal aku hanya bercanda!" tanpa sadar mengucapkan idenya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, sayangnya perkataanmu terkabulkan _Dobe._ Aku tidak harus menunggumu lulus, dan itu benar-benar keberuntungan."

"…."

Hamil-

Dia-

Uzumaki Naruto-

Pemuda tulen-

Benar-benar hamil?! Padahal dia cuma niatnya bercanda!

Kepalanya berkunang, tingkat kekagetannya sudah di ambang batas, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama-

"U…UWAA! AKU BENAR-BENAR HAMIL! BAGAIMANA INI?!" berteriak panik,

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh tan itu sukses ambruk-

Dia pingsan seketika-

Membiarkan tubuhnya tertopang oleh Sasuke,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Naruto sepertinya akan menginap di rumahku hari ini, Basan."_

" _Eh, benarkah? Hah anak itu, maaf selalu merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun~"_

" _Hn, tidak apa-apa."_

" _Kalau begitu tolong jaga dia ya, Naruto sering sekali ceroboh dan Basan khawatir sekali."_

" _Tentu saja, Basan."_

" _Arigatou Sasuke-kun,"_

* * *

 **Klik-**

Suara handphone terputus, sosok raven yang tadi membopong tubuh tan itu kini telah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Berbaring menyamping, kedua Onyx itu melihat dengan lekat sosok yang sampai saat ini tidak sadarkan diri juga. Wajah yang pucat dan kaget, sukses membuat sang Uchiha mendengus geli.

Hamil? Naruto?

Kh, dia ingat sekali kalau pemuda pirang itu sudah pingsan bahkan sebelum meneguk cangkir sakenya yang kedua. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol dan Sasuke tahu itu.

Jadi dia hanya membawa sang Uzumaki ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya.

Itu saja-

Tidak lebih, dia bukanlah pemuda brengsek yang menyerang sosok tak berdaya seperti itu kan~

Di tambah lagi tentang pemeriksaan janin tadi? Tentu saja ia berbohong. Sang Uchiha hanya sedikit tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat Naruto datang dan tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan perut menggodanya.

Ya, tentu saja ia harus menciumnya kan? Dengan segala alasan pastinya.

"Kh, kau benar-benar _Dobe_ ~" masih mendengus geli, tangannya menyentil kening Naruto membuat sang empunya meringis dalam tidurnya.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah dewasa, akan kupastikan semua perkataanmu menjadi kenyataan. Tenang saja~" menyeringai kecil, tanpa aba-aba mendekatkan diri. Sang Uchiha tidak mau membuang waktu, dirinya memberikan kecupan dalam pada bibir Naruto.

"Ungh~" Naruto mengerang.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar harus menahan diri, hanya mencium tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula Naruto memang hanya miliknya seorang.

Kalau nanti sang Uzumaki kembali melakukan lelucon tidak masuk akal seperti ini bukan padanya, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuk sang empunya.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
